


Пряничный домик

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Series: Рождественские подарки [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Вечера в канун Рождества могут преподнести приятные сюрпризы.





	Пряничный домик

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть дилогии "Рождественские подарки"

Когда Джон понял всю прелесть строительства пряничных домиков, он был уже далеко не ребёнок. Сказать больше — он уже был давно не молод.

После тяжёлого развода ему ничего не хотелось, а нечастые мимолётные связи три года спустя не приносили радости. Да и переезд и смена работы уже не особо радовали. Он словно жил по инерции, на автомате: работа-дом, работа-дом. Даже заслуженные выходные наводили тоску.

Но как-то вечером взгляд зацепился за пряничный домик на витрине, украшенный гирляндой из леденцов-посохов, но самое главное — оранжевого цвета.

Джон хмыкнул. Такое нечасто увидишь. Обычно домики покрывают «снегом», а точнее, белой глазурью.

Заинтересовавшись, Джон подошёл ближе. Сначала он подумал, что такой дом мог построить только ребёнок, но, присмотревшись внимательнее, заметил, что нарисованные линии окон и дверей были слишком прямыми для этого. Он хорошо помнил, как Каллам — его сын — делал один такой, пока Софи — его старшая дочь — стояла рядом и тихонечко хихикала, не желая помогать брату. Все линии и оказались косыми, а глазурь безнадёжно потекла по стенкам, затопив часть окон — её оказалось слишком много. Но дети выросли и разъехались кто куда. А после... И вот теперь он стоял на одной из улиц штата Оклахома и сомневался.

В тот вечер он так и не решился зайти в магазин, где, судя по яркой вывеске, пряничный домик можно было украсить самому. Но на следующий день, когда Джон шёл с работы, взгляд снова зацепился за витрину. Возвращаться к себе, в пустую квартиру, не хотелось, так что он открыл дверь и шагнул в магазин. Тут же замерзшее тело окутало уютное тепло, и, развязав шарф, Джон положил его в карман.

Он огляделся. В магазине было много народу, где-то, словно бы вдалеке, тихо играла музыка: прислушавшись, Джон узнал в ней «Winter Takes it All» незабываемой AВВА и кивнул сам себе. Ему понравилась царившая здесь предпраздничная суматоха, все с энтузиазмом украшали пряничные изделия: звёзды, ёлки, дома, человечков, которых тут было не счесть. Руки сами потянулись к ближайшему одиноко стоявшему домику, и Джон потерялся в глазури, конфетти и полосатых леденцах, а когда вновь очнулся, довольно оглядывая своё творение, его внимание привлёк смех. Задорный и громкий.

Он обернулся.

Рядом с оранжевым пряничным домом стояли две женщины и что-то возбуждённо обсуждали. До него доносились обрывки фраз. «А тут можно бы добавить драже. Кирсти, нужно было взять сахарную вату, мои внуки её так любят...» «А я тебе говорила! — со смехом пожурила её другая. — Можно было вообще взять конфетти и присыпать им крышу, но ты всё глазурь-глазурь...». Он засмотрелся на них, но дальше слушать не стал. Джон уже понял, что перед ним создатели этого пряничного домика, и улыбнулся, подходя ближе. Уж очень ему понравилась одна из женщин: такой лукавый прищур и открытая светлая улыбка могли покорить кого угодно. У него как раз появилось к ней несколько вопросов и пара-другая комплиментов — и, конечно же, большая их часть касалась пряничного дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Пряничный домик"


End file.
